


Don't Even... you know the rest

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Don't Even... you know the rest

A lot more happened in ‘69 than anyone remembers. I was there - several times - and I know.

But some of it happened in 2007.

And some in 1920.

Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey...

I wonder how many times I watched that moon landing when Martha and I were stuck there in 1969... and did I teach myself to kill the Silents on sight?

See? Timey wimey. Told you so.

Bloody Angels.

Bloody Silents.

Sally Sparrow. She would have been a terrific Companion. Lovely girl, clever, pretty, completely oblivious to Lawrence’s crush...

What d’you mean, “takes one to know one”? Shut up, it’s not like that. I _knew_ about Martha’s crush on me, but I chose to ignore it, rather than to hurt her further by...

 _Oh, all right,_ I was too wrapped up in my own misery to notice at first. I was... yes, well, never mind that. I’m married now, and Martha forgave me for being such a prat... __

I wonder about the Angels. Why did they... why did they stop killing people by sending them on the slow path? I guess we’ll never know.

 

Or maybe we will...


End file.
